


Freddy vs. Jason Sterek version

by GoNEF



Series: Sterek week [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asylums, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Torture, freedy vs. jason sterek version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past 10 years Beacon Hills has lived in peace and harmony...then kids start falling asleep and never wake up, the parents fear that someone they thought was gone is back and is killing their children in their sleep...but is he back or is it someone more dangerous then him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy vs. Jason Sterek version

**Author's Note:**

> So since it is Halloween I decided to make a sterek version of Freddy vs. Jason and I wanted to write this for a while now the first chapter won't have anyone yet but the second chapter is where I'll start posting sterek. Also I changed a few the town and made it Becon Hills and I also am going to make a few changes as well so anyways on wit the show ^^

My children... from the very beginning, it was the children who gave me my power. 

The Springwood Slasher, that's what they called me. My reign of terror was legendary. Dozens of children would fall by my blades. 

Then the parents of Beacon Hills came for me, taking justice into their own hands. When I was alive, I might have been a little naughty, but after they killed me, I became something much, much worse. 

The stuff nightmares are made of. The children still feared me, and their fear gave me the power to invade their dreams, and that's when the fun REALLY began. 

Until they figured out a way to forget about me. To erase me completely. 

Being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten, now that's a BITCH. 

I can't come back if nobody remembers me. I can't come back if nobody's afraid. I had to search the bowels of Hell, but I found someone, someone who'll make 'em remember. He may get the blood, but I'll get the glory, and that fear is my ticket home.


End file.
